Lealtad
by Beryl09
Summary: [Drabble] -No lemon- Asahina llega de una reunión con Danna-sama y se encuentra con un Ryuuchirou poco contento...


Antes que nada le agradezco a Meli que me convenció de subirlo ewe

Advertencia: Es un fic muy feitu, no me hago cargo si no te gusta(?

* * *

**Lealtad**

Entró a la casa con la respiración agitada, era tarde, muy tarde. Cerró la puerta despacio, procurado no despertar a su amante y prendió la luz. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que el dueño de casa ya estaba dormido –o eso pensaba él-; se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún tentempié antes de irse a la cama. Desafortunadamente para su cuello, el Director ejecutivo de la editorial Marukawa se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa, cruzado de piernas y de brazos y con una mirada penetrante hacia su secretario-amante. En ese momento, Asahina se sintió con un viejo borracho cuya esposa celosa lo esperaba con el palo de amasar listo para pegarle por llegar tan tarde y con olor a alcohol.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Isaka con tono duro, el cual expresaba lo enojado que estaba.

—Danna-sama me invitó unas copas y no pude negarme —respondió su secretario tranquilamente, intentando ser lo más sereno posible.

Se dirigió hacia la heladera y la abrió, sacó una lata de gaseosa y la abrió, aunque eso no era lo que precisamente buscaba en la nevera.

—¿Ha? ¿Cómo es eso? —reclamó el hombre mientras se paraba y se ponía detrás de Asahina, a distancia pero cerca—¿¡Yo me quedó trabajando y tú te vas de parranda!?

—Te equivocas —respondió él luego de darle un sorbo a su gaseosa—. Sólo me invitó unas copas, no estoy borracho ni nada, además es tu padre.

—Ese no es el punto —reprochó el menor de los dos mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa y hacia un puchero—. Además sí tienes olor a alcohol.

El hombre iba a reclamarle que pare la escena, pero antes de abrir la boca, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una de sus muchas escenas de caprichos, si no una de celos, que también eran constantes.

—Entonces… —murmuró mientras apoyaba la bebida sobre la mesada—… ¿cuál es el punto?

Isaka se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y suspiró desanimado. Abrió su boca para hablar, o más bien inventar alguna excusa con tal de esconder sus celos no aceptados.

Asahina, quien lo miraba constantemente de reojo, se dio la vuelta sorpresivamente y besó al hombre. Un beso que duró varios segundos, saboreando los labios de su jefe-amante, mordiéndolos ligeramente para poder abrirse paso y así poder meter su lengua, aunque el dueño de la cavidad no lo permitía.

Se separó de él, con la respiración agitada y una mirada en la que se reflejaba un pequeño rencor por no haber podido besar con su lengua al hombre.

—¿Por qué tú…?

Ryuuchirou le tapó la boca con su mano. Sumamente sonrojado y desviando su mirada explicó sus motivos:

—Yo soy el que ordena aquí… —dijo mientras apretaba más la barbilla de su amante—… y ahora te ordeno que me beses con tu lengua.

Sacó su mano de la boca de su ayudante y cerró los ojos, esperando ser besado. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su amante viéndolo con cara de "¿qué rayos?" por lo que desvió nuevamente la mirada, tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—T-Te ordeno que me beses con tu lengua —balbuceó y al fin su secretario reaccionó.

Tomó el mentón de su amante y besó sus labios, abriéndose paso entre ellos para meter su lengua.

Se encontró con la de Isaka, y formaron una danza algo monótona al principio. La de Kaoru danzaba cual bailarín profesional, mientras que la de Isaka intentaba seguirle el ritmo tontamente, pero esto no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Lo importante era que se amaban… y lo que vendría después de aquello.

—Asahina… recuerda que sólo debes hacer lo que yo digo… tienes que serme leal —dijo Isaka mientras intentaba separarse de su amante.

—Sí —respondió Kaoru metiendo sus brazos por debajo de la ropa de Ryuchirou—Sólo te soy leal a ti, Ryuchirou-sama.

* * *

Espero les haya gustadoo~

Me costó hacer a Isaka… es que es tan irritante –para mí- que en un momento pensé en hacerle tener un palo de amasar, pero iba a ser demasiado x'DD

Sayoo~


End file.
